pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eevee
/ | dexsinnoh = | dexunova = | dexcekalos = 077 |dexalola=123 | evoin = Vaporeon/Jolteon/ Flareon/Espeon/ Umbreon/Leafeon/ Glaceon/Sylveon | gen = Generatie I | soort = Evolutie Pokémon | ei1 = Veld | lichaam = 08 | type = Normaal | imlengte = 1'00" | metlengte = 0.3 m | imgewicht = 14.3 lbs. | metgewicht = 6.5 kg | gave = Run Away Adaptability | dw = Anticipation | kleur = Bruin | mannelijk = 87.5 | evo = }}Eevee is een -type Pokémon die werd geïntroduceerd in Generatie I. Eevee staat bekend als de evolutie Pokémon, dit komt omdat Eevee in wel acht verschillende vormen kan evolueren. Biologie Eevee is een zoogdier, een viervoeter en heeft een bruine vacht. Het topje van zijn pluimstaart en de dikke vacht rond zijn nek zijn crème-kleurig. Eevee heeft korte en slanke benen. De poten van Eevee hebben drie tenen en onderaan zijn poten heeft Eevee een roze kussentjes. Eevee heeft bruine ogen, lange puntige oren en een kleine zwart neus. Eevee wordt zelden in het wild gevonden, Eevee wonnen meestal in of in de buurt van steden en dorpen. Er wordt gezegd dat de genetische code van Eevee onstabiel is waardoor hij zich gemakkelijk kan aanpassen aan zijn omgeving. Uiteindelijk kan Eevee in acht vormen evolueren waardoor hij zich compleet aan zijn leefomgeving kan aanpassen. Volgens Pokémon Mystery Dungeon heeft Eevee een naïeve persoonlijkheid. Verschijningen Anime Grote verschijningen thumb|250px|Serena's Eevee Serena's Eevee Serena vangt haar Eevee in de aflevering Herinneringen aan het Verleden!. Serena's Eevee houdt van dansen en optreden, maar is wel heel verlegen. May's Eevee thumb|220px|May met haar Eevee ei. May krijgt een Eevee ei in de aflevering Het Ei-zersterke Avontuur van May. Uiteindelijk komt het Eevee ei uit in de aflevering De Tijdsprong Heelt Alle Wonden! In de aflevering Een viergangen koppelgevecht! blijk Eevee in een Glaceon geëvolueerd te zijn. De Eevee van May is heel vrolijk en is zeer loyaal aan zijn trainer. Gary's Eevee Gary's Eevee is voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering De Herleving van de Rivaliteit. In de aflevering Elektrische Spanning! blijkt Eevee in Umbreon geëvolueerd te zijn. Sakura's Eevee Sakura's Eevee is voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering Een Potje op het Vuur. In de aflevering Espeon, Niet Inbegrepen blijkt Eevee in Espeon geëvolueerd te zijn. Overig *Eevee is voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering De strijdende Eevee broers, waarin Mikey zijn Eevee verstopt voor zijn broers, zodat zijn Eevee niet hoeft te evolueren. Uiteindelijk weet Mikey samen met Eevee Team Rocket te verslaan, waardoor hij van zijn broers Eevee niet meer hoeft te laten evolueren. *In de aflevering Laatste Oproep, Eerste Ronde! gebruikt Ursula twee Eevee tijdens het Grand Festival, tijdens haar optreden laat Ursula de Eevee in Vaporeon en Flareon evolueren. *In de aflevering Team Eevee en het Pokémon reddingsteam! is de Eevee van Virgil te zien. *In Eevee & Vrienden is Eevee met al zijn evoluties te zien, dit is ook de aflevering waarin Sylveon wordt geïntroduceerd. *In Een mysterie op een onbewoond eiland! zijn drie Eevee te zien, die aan het einde van de aflevering in Vaporeon, Jolteon en Flareon evolueren. Kleine verschijningen *Een foto van Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Pokémon paparazzi. *Een Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Het Uur van de Houndour. *In Oaknapped vraagt Ritchie aan Professor Oak in welke vorm hij zijn Eevee moet laten evolueren. *Een Eevee is te zien in de film Op Eigen Kracht. *Een Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Wil de Echte Oak Nu Opstaan? *In de aflevering Jij Bent de Ster, Larvitar! is er een Eevee in het Pokémon Center te zien. *Een Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Johto Foto Finish. *Een Eevee van een student van de Pokémon Trainer School is te zien tijdens de aflevering Overmeester de school! *Meerdere Eevee zijn te zien in de film Doel Deoxys. *Aan het begin van de film Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht is er een Eevee te zien met zeven van zijn evoluties. *Een Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Gekibbel om een Gible! *Een trainer met een Eevee is te zien in de aflevering Een levendig luchtgevecht! *Een Eevee standbeeld is te zien in de aflevering De slapende reus wakker maken! *Een Eevee is te zien in de film Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging. *De Eevee van Heidi, Kye en Jay is te zien in een flashback in de aflevering Bonnie gaat in de verdediging! *Een Eevee is te zien tijdens Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek in de aflevering Een Race naar Huis! *Een foto van Eevee is te zien in de aflevering XY090. Pokédex Gegevens Pokémon Origins thumb|250px|Professor Oak en Eevee. Professor Oak's Eevee Aan het begin van de aflevering Bestand 1: Red, is te zien dat Professor Oak een Eevee heeft. Manga Pokémon Adventures thumb|Red's Eevee (Vee). Vee :Zie Vee voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Red heeft in de Adventures manga een Eevee gevangen. Deze Eevee geeft hij de bijnaam Vee. Uiteindelijk evolueert Vee in een Espeon. VuiVui :Zie VuiVui voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Y heeft in de Adventures manga een Eevee gevangen. Ze geeft deze Eevee de bijnaam VuiVui. VuiVui evolueert uiteindelijk in Sylveon. Andere Verschijningen *In De Aardigste Tentacruel fantaseert Yellow over de Pokémon die met een Evolutiesteen evolueren, één daarvan is een Eevee. *In een flashback is te zien dat Karen een Eevee had, er wordt vanuit gegaan dat Eevee later in Umbreon is geëvolueerd. Electric Tale of Pikachu Net zoals in de Anime heeft Mikey een Eevee, die hij niet wil laten evolueren, dit gebeurt in het hoofdstuk Evolueren of niet Evolueren, dat is de Vraag. Magical Pokémon Journey Coconut's Eevee :Zie Coconut's Eevee voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. In de Magical Pokémon Journey manga heeft Coconut een Eevee. Deze Eevee is heel slim en is heel loyaal aan zijn trainer. Lu :Zie Lu voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Coconut's raakt in de Magical Pokémon Journey manga verliefd op een andere Eevee genaamd Lu. Pokémon Pocket Monsters In het hoofdstuk Curry Confontie! Wie Maakt de Lekkerste? Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi blijkt een Eevee te hebben in het hoofdstuk Duel! Hareta vs. Mitsumi TCG :Zie Eevee (TCG) voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. TFG Tot nu toe is er nog maar één Eevee figuurtje verschenen: *Next Quest: Eevee Overige Verschijningen thumb|250px|Eevee gebruikt zijn Take Down in Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Eevee komt in deze game voor als een trofee. Trofee Informatie: Een Pokémon die zich net zo goed kan aanpassen als deze Pokémon is nog niet ontdekt, Eevee evolueert in verschillende vormen in verschillende omgevingen. Tot nu toe zijn er vijf evoluties van deze unieke Pokémon ontdekt: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon en Umbreon. Ieder met hun eigen Kracht. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Eevee komt in deze game voor als een Pokébal Pokémon, Eevee gebruikt Take Down om zijn tegenstander aan te vallen. Trofee Informatie: NA: Deze type Pokémon kan zich het beste aanpassen door middel van Evolutie, tot nu toe zijn er acht evoluties ontdekt. Als je dit potentieel met zijn schattigheid combineert, is het geen wonder dat Eevee zo populair is! In Super Smash Bros. valt Eevee zijn tegenstand aan met Take Down. Alleen is deze aanval niet heel sterk. PAL: Deze schattig type Pokémon's gave is het om in heel veel vormen te evolueren, waardoor hij heel populair is bij trainers. Wanneer Eevee op het strijdveld verschijnt, gebruikt hij Take Down op de eerste persoon die hij ziet, maar... deze aanval is niet heel effectief. Het maakt niet uit. Misschien is Eevee niet de sterkste Pokémon, maar hij zou altijd één van de schattigste zijn. Game Data Hoofdserie Pokédex Gegevens Game Locaties Stats Pokéathlon Stats Effectiviteit van types Aanvallen door Level-up Gen. VI= |-| Gen. V= |-| Gen. IV= |-| Gen. III= |-| Gen. II= |-| Gen. I= Aanvallen via HM/TMs Gen. VI= |-| Gen. V= |-| Gen. IV= |-| Gen. III= |-| Gen. II= |-| Gen. I= Aanvallen door Fokken Gen. VI= |-| Gen. V= |-| Gen. IV= |-| Gen. III= |-| Gen. II= Aanvallen door Tutoring Gen. VI= |-| Gen. V= |-| Gen. IV= |-| Gen. III= Evolutie Sprites Zijspellen NPC verschijningen *In Pokémon Stadium 2 is Eevee te zien in de mini-game "Eager Eevee". Zijspellen Locaties Trivia *In de vroege Engelse promotiemateriaal voor Pokémon Red en Blue werd Eevee "Eon" genoemd. Later zouden de laatste letters van ieder van Eevee's evoluties wel "Eon" zijn. *Een fan naam voor de evoluties van Eevee is Eeveeluties, de Engelse versie van dit woord kwam voor het eerst voor in strategy guide voor Pokémon Stadium 2. *In Pokémon Ranger waren alle Eeveeluties tot Generatie II beschikbaar, maar Eevee kwam echter niet voor in deze game. *Eevee's naam is een palindroom bet zoals Girafarig, Ho-Oh en Alomomola. *Ondanks het feit dat May, Gary en Sakura een Eevee hadden, zien we pas in de aflevering Laatste Oproep, Eerste Ronde! een Eevee tijdens een aflevering evolueren. *In de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon serie evolueren vier van de Eeveeluties op een abnormale manier, dit zijn Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon en Glaceon. **Om Espeon of Umbreon te evolueren moet een Eevee een Sun Ribbon of Lunar Ribbon bij zich dragen en een IQ hebben van één ster. Een Eevee kan allen in een Leafeon of Glaceon evolueren als hij een Mossy Rock of een Frozen Rock bij zich draagt. *In Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen is het onmogelijk om Eevee in Espeon of Umbreon te laten evolueren, omdat de tijd functie uit deze games is gehaald en in HeartGold en SoulSilver kan Eevee niet in Leafeon en Glaceon evolueren, omdat de Moss Rock en de Ice Rock niet in deze games te vinden zijn. *Ondanks dat Eevee in Pokémon Black en White 2 voor de Elite Four te verkrijgen is, kan Eevee niet in Leafeon en Glaceon evolueren voordat de Elite Four verslagen is, omdat Twist Mountain en Pinwheel Forest dan nog niet beschikbaar zijn. *Eevee is de Pokémon met de meeste evoluties en is ook de enige Pokémon die meer dan drie evoluties heeft. *Eevee is de enige Pokémon uit Generatie I tot en met Generatie V die in Generatie VI een nieuwe evolutie krijgt, in Generatie VI krijgen heel veel Pokémon namelijk een Mega Evolutie. Afkomst Eevee deelt bepaalde uiterlijke eigenschappen met vossen, voornamelijk de Fennek, honden en katten. Naam Oorsprong De naam Eevee en Eievu, de Japanse naam van Eevee, zijn voorgekomen uit de uitspraak van de letters EV de eerste twee letters van het woord evolutie. uk:Іві Categorie:Day care Categorie:Eieren Categorie:Paren Categorie:Platinum